


Saline Consecration

by CapriciousVanity



Series: Avant-Garde [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Orgasm Torture, Praise Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: After his last encounter with Elijah, Connor had been craving more. He hoped to find it in Elijah's praises, visiting again, wearing the clothes his creator hand-picked for him. His clothes, however, matter not when Elijah's tongue dresses him instead.





	Saline Consecration

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something a little more indulgent. Takes place after _Velvet Oud _, but the most you need to know is that Kamski gave him clothes and cologne.__  
>  Hope you enjoy.

Kamski smiled, setting down his glass. Connor felt odd in these new clothes – about as odd as he had in jeans and winter coat infiltrating Jericho so long ago. He didn’t know what to do with himself, but simulated what he had seen in Kamski’s portrait. Slight turn of his body with a lean, hand in pants pocket. The threads of the CyberLife motif shimmered a metallic iridescence, complimenting the black-on-black look.

Kamski approached him, reaching for Connor’s face. The sides of his hands, the tips of his smallest fingers traced the lines of Connor’s jaw down to his chin.

“I knew you’d look good in them,” he said, staring at Connor’s face.

A hand slipped behind the android’s neck as Kamski leaned forward, nose brushing against Connor’s throat. Connor found that spot particularly vulnerable, delicate even, his biocomponents akin to the human jugular so close to Kamski’s lips, his _teeth_. He almost wished to be bitten there.

“And you’re wearing my Gabbana. _Oh_ , it smells wonderful on you.” Kamski’s voice was a breadth above a whisper and Connor could feel Kamski’s lips trace those words against his skin. Likewise, Kamski could feel the pump of blue blood under his lips. Kamski smiled against Connor’s neck before pulling back, to look up to the slightly taller android. How he admired the android, looking up at him proudly with his own shade of awe.

Connor didn’t know what to do or say. He shifted his weight, looking away for a moment. He had a question, one he wasn’t particularly keen on asking. It rumbled in his throat.

“You could build your own. An RK800, or anything else.”

“Mm, but it wouldn’t be _you_ , Connor.”

“And what makes me so special?”

Kamski laughed through his nose, grinning as he looked down before eyes the color of heaven met eyes the color of earth, creator and creation. The anticipation, Connor waiting for an answer, was palpably delicious. Elijah’s expression was ever still, a little hard to read even for Connor’s advanced programming – or maybe he was designed not to be able to read him. Who knows what other hidden things Elijah Kamski put into his androids.

“Look at yourself. What isn’t special? There’s thousands of your model in storage, possibly being decommissioned as we speak by CyberLife’s decline. But _you_ , Connor. You began hunting deviants, only to become deviant yourself. You broke into _my_ company, walked past high security, deviated _thousands_ of androids, and even came back here to me after it all. Twice.”

“I’m sorry,” Connor began. Kamski shushed him, placing a finger to his lips.

“There is nothing to be sorry about. You are far more unique than you give yourself credit for. I am _so_ proud of you, of what you’ve become. You’ve come so far. You’ve led those thousands of androids towards their so-called cause, even.”

“Markus led the androids. I didn’t – ”

“Semantics,” Kamski waved him off. “But, he’s special too.”

Kamski hummed and slid his hands up Connor’s arms, staying them at his shoulders, squeezing just slightly.

“Not that I’m unhappy to see you, quite the opposite. But what, might I ask, brought you back here? Hmm?”

Kamski was playing coy. With his egotism he knew why Connor came back, dressed the way he was in the very clothes hand-picked for him. However, Connor wasn’t sure how to answer him.

The android couldn’t even piece together the truth himself. Or rather, didn’t want to. He just… _wanted_ to see Kamski. Wearing the clothes he’d been given. To show him.

“I… I don’t know,” he settled on.

Connor watched Kamski as the man’s blue eyes looked away, head tilted upward just slightly in thought, sucking in his lips and looking back to Connor.

“Oh, but I think you do know. You don’t have to lie to me, Connor. I love all of my creations.” His knuckle caressed the android’s jaw. Connor parted his lips, finding himself reveling in the feeling, of being touched and adored by Kamski, all to himself. Maybe he was like this with Chloe – the thought had occurred to him, but right now it was all about him. He liked that.

“I just wanted to see you,” he half-admitted.

Kamski knew that. Connor knew that Kamski knew.

“That’s still not really all of it, though, is it? Connor,” he said more forcefully, hand squeezing the RK unit’s shoulder, other hand cupping Connor’s face. “Tell me the truth. The real, _raw_ truth. There is no judgement here.”

“I…” He tried to look away but Kamski’s hand brought his face back to look at him. “I wanted to… To show you. To hear you say it.”

“Hmm. Hear me say what?”

Kamski gave him a sly grin and a lowering of his head, a thoughtful, curious look that made Connor think of him like the Devil with his temptation. It was fitting. Less of a devil’s advocate trying to level two moral sides equally, and more like the Devil Himself, showing the full unbalanced truth but tempting the poor soul to his side anyway.

Fervor began to coil in him. Raw indeed, he was unable to stop it from bubbling out of his throat.

“I wanted to see you. I wanted to show you. Show you that I was good. That I look good in these clothes. I wanted to hear you say that you loved me, again. That I’m unique. That I’m perfect.”

Kamski was pleased with Connor’s confession, taking in every word with that dastardly smile of his. He hummed, a slight upward tilt of his head, the kind that told Connor he was interested in the situation.

“You want me to _praise_ you?”

Connor nodded, a quiet _yes_.

Elijah stared quietly. Hearing it elated him, visceral and powerful about being wanted so badly by something that wasn’t supposed to want anything at all. And yet he wanted to give all that he could.

Kamski caught the slight curl of Connor’s hair between his fingers, playing with it. “How _cute_. Such a… Slight detail, they didn’t have to give you this, but I suppose it offsets your _perfection_.”

Kamski brushed his lips to Connor’s jaw, murmuring against his skin, “God, my favourite cologne is so good on you.”

Connor pulled Elijah close, hands running up his back, reveling in that warm tongue that teased his throat. Kamski didn’t mind the sting of cologne, especially not when Connor’s reactions came so delectably to him.

The android pinched the hem of Kamski’s shirt, _100% cotton_ , before pulling it off and over him, dropping it to the floor. He paused to admire Elijah’s pallor, lean figure, as as he was striking. Hands glided over his toned chest, one resting over his heart, feeling the very beat in his chest, intimately counting it, _77 BPM_. 

Kamski brought up his own hand, covering Connor’s and keeping it there, a possessive gesture as he squeezed lightly, and captured the android’s adam’s apple between his lips.

Connor tugged at Kamski’s bun, hair falling into a ponytail. Kamski smiled with a hum, and Connor felt the vibrations against his skin, fingers digging into Kamski’s scalp.

Kamski pulled away, keeping Connor’s hand, and tugged him along towards his bedroom. He could very well fuck Connor anywhere he’d like, no one was around and the Chloes are sure to leave him be – not that either would stop him – but he enjoyed it far more to make Connor feel so _special_. He left his glass and shirt, knowing they would be picked later.

Connor began to shed his clothes at the door, finding himself topless. He undid his belt, but as he got to his trousers, Kamski’s cool hands stopped him, eyes dragging across the android’s body to admire him, drink in his déshabillé form. The dark clouds outside gave just enough light through the windows to illuminate Connor’s pale face, in contrast to the dark room’s hard shadows. Kamski stared, bright eyes following the light and shadow, he couldn’t help but reach to touch Connor’s face again, the tip of his fingers gracing the LED at his temple.

“You’re like a chiaroscuro. So beautiful, so pale in the dark. You’re such a work of art.”

So very slowly, Kamski undid Connor’s trousers, pulling them as he trailed kisses down the android’s chest, coming into a kneel. He took up Connor’s foot to pluck off his shoe, removing the pant leg. He bent down to kiss the top of his foot. He mirrored the process to the other side, down to the kiss. Kamski sat there, knelt and looking up at his wonderful creation, a role reversal he was inclined to revel in himself.

“I have many gifts for you, but for now I give you this.” He opened his arms just slightly.

“Freedom. Freedom to do whatever you want with me, to me, on me. Do unto me whatever you will, for I will take whatever you have to give.”

Connor reached down, his hand cupping Kamski’s face, thumb against the stubble that helped define his face, rough and course, as Connor’s thumb reached the corner of Kamski’s mouth. The human parted his lips, tongue darting out to lick the pad of Connor’s thumb before taking in the digit, his mouth hot around Connor’s thumb, _98.6°F (37°C)_.

Connor’s free hand reached for Kamski’s hairtie, pulling it free and letting Kamski’s hair fall. He backed away, Elijah releasing his thumb, the wet digit touching his lips briefly. Connor ran both hands through Kamski’s silk hair, fixing it, smoothing it. When styled a certain way, it hid his shaved sides. It was a pretty look, but Connor brushed it back, tucking his hair behind his ears. Elijah closed his eyes, enjoying the tactile affections he was being given.

Connor’s fingers ghosted over Kamski’s ear, pausing at his black earring to give an experimental tug. Kamski’s brows furrowed so slightly. Connor’s fingers smoothed over the shell of Kamski’s ear, down his face and back to his jaw, right where he started. The intimacy of being so close, he loved it, but he was lost on what, exactly, he should do.

The enigmatic Elijah somehow seemed to know, as the corner of his lips tugged.

“Do you want me to guide you?”

“Yes.”

“Did you enjoy it? What we did last time?”

“Yes.”

“Then we’ll start with something like that.”

His low voice punctuated the deprivation, but Connor didn’t mind. It was something to get started, and to please Kamski at that.

Elijah leaned forward, mouth against the bulge of Connor’s briefs, sucking through the fabric. Connor didn’t feel the physical pleasure of it, sexuality was hardly among his main interests. But this. The touch, the praise, the gaze, the intimacy is what stirred a visceral need in him, the need to be closer, the need for more, especially from Kamski. His lips parted, and he could see the already-forming dust of pink across Kamski’s face.  

“Grab my hair,” Elijah told him, hot breath on Connor’s hipline.

Connor reached down, taking a fistful of Kamski’s black silk hair, adjusting his grip. He didn’t want to hurt him.

Elijah peeled away the android’s black briefs, revealing the android’s soft cock, mouthing the shaft. His tongue teased him from base to tip, and he could feel Connor’s cock begin to swell under his lips.

He pulled away, tongue out to taste the very tip before he took Connor into his mouth.

Connor had an autonomous physical reaction, certainly, his cock would erect and with enough stimulus he would ejaculate and be capable of doing it again after only a few minutes, but sexuality didn’t quite excite him the way it did for humans. No, but it was the sensuality of it, Kamski’s submissive state beneath him, careful bob of his head, back and forth under his hands, Kamski’s own on the android’s lissome hips before grabbing his ass in claim. The combination of it all stirred the android.

Although the andriod did not doubt Elijah’s submission was real, the human seemed especially anxious to take the full of him down his throat, Connor did wonder if his this was a part of a grander design, a snake of temptation with a tail in its mouth. 

Elijah didn’t mind this position, on his knees and servicing – especially as it aligned with his desires. He wanted Connor to _feel_ , a simple lust to make the android know what this does to him. His face flushed, perfectly sculpted cock filling his mouth, drinking every pre-drop that graced his throat, swallowing eagerly. 

Connor petted him, stroking his hair, feeling the short stubble of his shaved sides, fingertips to the shell of Kamski’s blushing ears.

Fingertips fell to Elijah's shaved sides, caressing him gently from temple to back and down his neck. Connor maintained eye contact with him as his foul mouth dripped with messy salivae, sucking hollowly around Connor’s now-hard cock, loud and lewd wet noises filling the room. He could feel heat pooling in his belly. It was ambrosial, addicting.

Connor, too, felt his reservoir begin to fill, leaking more and more precum into Kamski’s mouth before his body tensed and stilled, a vice grip in Kamski’s hair as he surged his hips forward. 

Elijah’s strained to take him, his mouth filling with his synthetic ejaculate, trying not to choke as he took what he could. As Connor’s cock left him, he pressed his lips together tightly, hand over his mouth as he closed his eyes in attempts to swallow the rest in loud gulps. He took a deep breath, gazing languidly up at the android, wiping his wet lips.

“A little much. More than humans can accrue, at least.”

“I can change my settings if you prefer.”

Elijah shook his head, hand up. “No, no. I don’t mind. If anything I liked it much more.”

He took a moment for himself to catch his breath, hands tightly clenching the fabric of his pants. Connor took note of his grown ridge strained against his pants.  

“You’re aroused,” Connor said, matter-of-factly.

“Yes, I am. Would you care to do something about it?”

“No,” Connor said proudly. His own decision, at last.

Kamski grinned. The android was so perfect in its subtleties, such a small delight.

“What will you have me do?” he asked.

Connor hesitated. His LED blinked yellow.

“I…”

Elijah did not rush him, did not urge him. It was best that, this time, Connor chose for himself.

“I want you to touch me. I want your mouth on every part of me.”

Kamski was quick to do as he was told, bent down on his hands, the position of a mock-prayer, and gave a light kiss to the tips of Connor’s toes. His tongue ran flat against the top of his foot, meeting the dip of his ankle. He nipped at the flesh there, taking hold of Connor’s calf as he kissed and worked his tongue up the length of his shin, pausing to kiss his knee. He moved to kiss the other knee, and worked his way back down, tongue and lips and gentle kiss before his hands went to Connor’s thighs. He sank his teeth to Connor’s inner thighs, and the android gasped – the pain was nonexistent, but the gesture was unexpected.

Kamski bit marks into Connor’s thighs, hands grabbing his ass as his tongue made its way to the curve of Connor’s hips. He knelt up on one knee, a subtle ache panged his joints from sitting still for so long on the hard tile floor, but he bared with it, hands squeezing and tongue trailing to dip into the android’s naval. His hands wandered up the android’s sides, lips, tongue, and teeth following the lines of his musculature, kissing every freckle in traces of wide-marked constellations before he took a nipple into his mouth, pinching the other. And, _oh_ he felt Connor curl into his touch, looming over him, arms surrounding Elijah protectively and wantingly, hand caressing his hair. 

Elijah was standing, now, half-bent down to deliver his ministrations with a fervent delight. He sucked the brown nub, pinching the other with a slight twist – he knew Connor didn’t really feel it, but it made him feel good to do it anyway. He grew more impatient, but tried to keep himself composed, hot tongue dragging across the android’s collar bone, making it way back to his throat, planting kisses along his jaw.

As Elijah reached the android’s face, he turned his head to give him a real kiss, only to find a hand get in his way and push him back by the face. Elijah’s face was something of a pout, mouth ajar brows upturned, a faint disappointment Connor read across his features. But Kamski corrected himself. This was Connor’s idea, Connor’s choice, the fiend. He gave this to him, so he will play along with whatever he desires.

Connor thought it was cute. He raised his arm, pressing fingers against Kamski’s lips. He opened his mouth, taking them in, tongue between the digits as he grasped Connor’s wrist.

Elijah kissed his palm then bit his wrist, teeth grazing along his forearm and bicep, planting further kisses along the way, reaching his shoulder where he outer edge of his collarbone met. Eyes the color of heaven looked at the android, knowing he was expecting the same to be done on the other side. Kamski trailed his lips over the android’s collar, down his bicep, tongue dragged along his forearm, wrist bitten, palm kissed, and fingers sucked, all a part of the ritual they were making for themselves.

Before Elijah could attempt to kiss him again, the android pushed him back.

Connor turned his back towards Kamski, arms flat against the wall, legs spread apart, and a soft gaze over his shoulder. In the dim lighting he looked lascivious, enough to make Kamski begin to feel dizzy – not that he would ever admit something so human about himself. His ego wouldn’t allow it.

“Every part,” Connor echoed.

Kamski let his hands wander the android’s back, memorizing his contours.

“I love your lines,” he whispered. Elijah pressed his nose against the back of Connor’s neck, the familiar scent of his favourite cologne filling his lungs so arrogantly. 

Connor let bliss envelope him, this display of affection was his and his alone, Kamski’s lips against his skin whispering the sweetest things – Connor was sure it was for Kamski’s own ego and self-fulfilling god complex, but he couldn’t help but bathe in the words Kamski anointed on his skin, _so perfect, so beautiful_ , punctuated with a kiss each time, it warmed him deeply like that of a blessing given to him and him alone. 

“Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for you. And you’ve done _so_ well, Connor.”

Elijah swallowed as not to let his mouth go dry, tongue leaving a wet trail along his spine as he fell back down to one knee, chill hands firm around Connor’s tapered waist.

“Far better than I’d ever hoped. You should be the one worshiped in all your perfections. Not humans and our flaws.” Kamski stopped himself from saying too much. He didn’t need to let his vulnerabilities spill from his mouth to earnestly, not yet, and preferably never. This android did too many things to him by simply existing. Kamski was the sordid one here, reborn in the midst of this sensuous fire.

At the root of Connor’s back, Kamski pressed his tongue into the cleft before sinking his teeth into Connor’s round derrière. He bit him again and again, leaving kisses in his hallowed wake. He spread the android’s cheeks, tongue diving into him, kneading soft skin as he laid claim to his android so sacrosanct.

He felt so terribly dirty, he knew he was, filth underneath his collected demeanor, but he did not feel that he would _taint_ Connor, as it were. Rather he himself was being cleansed, the irony ringing in his mind as his filthy tongue worked inside the walls of Connor’s anus. He pulled away to kiss down the backs of his thighs, giving them the same sacred treatment the front had, bite marks and kisses both, hands roaming freely, and lips that made their way down the android’s sculpted calves and around the ridge of his achilles heel. He bent Connor’s leg back, kissing the soles of his feet, knelt so far down his elbows touched the ground.

Connor pressed his foot back, against Kamski’s shoulder. With a graceful spin, he faced the human and bent down, arms underneath Kamski’s to lift him. Kamski sucked in a breath, eyes gone wide for a fraction of a second, but enough for Connor to notice. Kamski forgot, despite being intimately knowledgeable in his own creations, just how _strong_ they were. He was lifted with ease from the floor, though his knees and ankles ached from the sudden pull, held against Connor's rigid body. Connor, gentler this time, pushed him to the bed, undoing his pants. The sudden change of note was exhilarating. Kamski did remind himself just how _efficient_ his machines were. He suddenly desired to be further manhandled. He tensed as his pants and boxers were shucked off so swiftly, Connor climbing over him.

“I want to... _top_ this time.”

“Please,” Kamski said automatically. “I would love nothing more than to have you inside me, in any way I can.”

Connor experimentally kissed Kamski’s smooth chest. At least he was allowed to take his time, to feel and explore the marble of his pale skin and hard frame.

Kamski lay still, watching as Connor mirrored what he himself had done moments ago. Connor trailed his tongue to a dark bud, sucking lightly, hearing the quiet huff of breath from Kamski beneath him. He caressed Kamski’s hip, tongue and teeth playing with his nipple before moving to the other.

Elijah ran a hand up Connor’s back, a soothing, encouraging gesture. Connor left Elijah’s hard and thick cock completely alone. Elijah wanted to touch himself and paint a mess over Connor’s pretty face, but he refrained and let the android keep control, looming over him.

Connor spat into his hand, self-made lubricant and what was left of his cum spread across his still-stiff length. He spat again, just to be completely sure. He then brought his own fingers to his mouth, sucking so indecently for an android made so practical. He parted, spit dripping down his chin and off his fingers, but enough definitely to dive between Kamski’s legs which opened so welcomingly for him.

At last Kamski felt a wave of relief and pleasure, Connor stretching him steadily and properly.

He lined his well-lubricated cock to Elijah’s hole, pushing in slowly at his leisure. Kamski stretched around him, but still so tight. The intrusion almost made Kamski whimper if he hadn’t been clenching his teeth to prevent such an embarrassing noise from happening. He breathed steadily through his nose to keep himself calm. His mouth fell open and body relaxed after Connor fully sheathed himself.

“You’re perfect,” he murmured to the air. “ _So_ perfect. I love every part of you, _especially_ this.”

“Please, tell me more.”

He asked so nicely, Elijah couldn’t help himself, legs wrapped around him.

“The only you is you, Connor. Don’t you forget that. You, the prototype, outlived your not-even-active descendants, found my exit, became a part of a historical mo-ovement,” Kamski stammered as Connor began to move inside him. “ _God,_ You are _precious_ , Connor, one of a kind in e-hevry way, _fuck_.” Kamski twisted himself, just enough to feel Connor’s cock raze his nerves. “Hh, even your extra models would never have the exact same beautiful freckles on your face, the same pattern in your irises.”

Connor steadied Kamski with hands at his waist.

“I like it when you talk. I like it even better when you stumble over your words.”

“I am a-at your _complete_ mercy, Connor. Angel. Beautiful. My perfect creation.”

Connor loved it, to watch Elijah’s face, his expression intense, brows furrowed with the slightest twitch. He swallowed back hard. Connor knew it was to keep his voice down. Was it dignity he thought he had? Kamski certainly had none to spare by now, but still the android thought the hitches of Kamski’s breath and the gyration of his hips meeting up to hit just right with Connor’s own was infatuating. Every movement, every gesture, Kamski was ever calculating, but Connor found it delightfully satisfying to watch it all fall apart right before his eyes, piece by piece, with Kamski’s subdued jolt and clenched jaw, wound up oh so tightly.  

“ _God_ , Connor,” Kamski called, his body set aflame. His typically cold eyes marveled at the android above him, who roused and doused him both paradoxically.

“You burn _so_ deep in me. I want to love every bit of you. Feel every part of you. _Fuck_ , I want more of you.”

Connor surged forward, mouth capturing Elijah’s, tongues between their lips as their arms snaked around one another, devouring each other between desperate, degenerate clawing.  

He met Connor’s pace, bouncing his body back into every thrust, throwing what little grace in him he had left, hiding under obscenities as his mask of control began to finally crack.

Elijah parted to hiss through his teeth, coiled as cum spurted over his stomach. A deep groan left him, brows furrowed. His succulent lips parted, a touch swollen and tinted red as he breathed shallowly, trying to hide the fact he wasn’t as debased as he was, though his mussed hair stuck to his face and blown pupils would say otherwise.

He opened his mouth a little to take a deeper breath, a little embarrassed he felt the need. Connor wiped his face, stroking his cheek down to his stubbled chin. Kamski hummed pleasantly.

“Do you want me to stop?” Connor asked.

“That’s for you to decide.” Kamski's voice dripped with want, despite his tired huff of breath. 

Connor decided he would like to continue. He did not pull out of Kamski, but adjusted himself, holding Kamski's legs. Elijah gasped, though Connor couldn’t tell if it was surprise or sensitivity.

Elijah bit his lip to keep such a thing from happening again, but the moment Connor began to move inside him he almost lost it.

Connor straightened his posture, pulling Elijah as close as he could, flush against his hips. Deeper inside of him, Connor did not bother to hold back, relentlessly bucking into Kamski. 

Kamski brought a hand to his face, closed in a tight fist to hide his mouth, biting down to keep his voice from spilling over as Connor continued to use him, burying deeper into Kamski, cock hitting that over-sensitive spot. Connor held Kamski's legs around his waist, keeping him still as best he could.

Elijah clamped his hand over his mouth, trying hard to suppress his pathetic whimpers, eyes screwed shut and legs squeezed around Connor, the slap of skin beginning to sting. His face was colored dark red that bled to his neck and down his chest, hand firm around his own face. His back arched in attempt to both get away and come closer, feeling revelry shake his whole body.

He could no longer hold himself together, it was just too much effort in too much pleasure. His hand left his mouth to grip the sheets, a whiny moan erupting from his throat. Elijah tried to hide his face, turning away as his voice reverberated through the room, and even through Connor. It burned so much, so beautifully, almost too much, but he let himself be immolated by this fiery experience.

Connor set down Elijah’s legs, gripping his hips to keep him in place. He may not feel the physical pleasure of it, certainly not, but this – his creator utterly debauched beneath him, face the color of heated metal, unraveling sweetly – it excited his core. He captured it in his memory, as clearly as he could, relishing the sound of Elijah finally letting go.

Elijah let his façade melt away, unable to stop the echo of his moans grow loud and louder, in time with his shortened breath and Connor's thrusts. He was completely needy and sapless, heels digging into the mattress to ground himself through the over-stimulated brutality that shook him.

Connor’s body pressed down against Kamski’s, hands running over his chest, his arms, feeling every bit of tension as he fucked into him, reveling in Elijah’s pleasure as if it were his own, analyzing his over-sped heart, risen surface temperature, and _especially_ his broken, higher pitched moans.

Connor reached out his hands, wrapping them around Elijah’s throat. Elijah instinctively grabbed the android’s wrists, but did not object nor push him away. In fact, he pulled him closer, urging him on as pleasurable noises spilled from his lips, nonsensically trying to form words that turned into simple babble. Connor closed his hands around Kamski’s throat, adjusting his grip, thumbs in the right position, finally cutting off his air. Kamski’s voice cracked underneath the pressure, gasping for breath that wouldn’t quite go through, sweat beading down his face.

Connor could feel the bob of Kamski’s throat under his hands as he tried to swallow, a crackling sound as he tried to breathe, face twisted in a mix of pain and pleasure. Connor felt a familiar pressure building up, a genuine arousal in him watching Kamski let his guard down, the walls of his demeanor brought down, the walls of his flesh tight.

Connor gripped securely around Kamski’s throat. No air nor sound could escape, and Kamski in turn gripped Connor’s wrists until they faded white. The android felt his release, filling Elijah with his cum with each thrust. He loosened his grip from Elijah’s throat, who gasped and sputtered, unsure for a brief moment whether he should swallow to ease his dry throat, or take a gulp of air. He sorted his mess of conflicting bodily needs, breath and body both shuddering as he felt Connor pull out with cum leaking from him.

The burning in his belly did not yet subside. Elijah held an arm over his eyes. He sniffled before finally opening them, feeling Connor shift as the android dipped down. His tongue lapped up a tear, a saline consecration, as well as the heat of their rendezvous. Connor looked down to Kamski, the red of his face made his eyes glitter like stars.

“Oh, I wish you could stay,” Elijah breathed. His voice was low. “I’m sure Lieutenant Anderson isn’t very happy with how long you've been here.”

“I came here alone. I wanted to spend time with you.”

Kamski’s arms wrapped around the android slowly, bringing him down to kiss his brow.

“You are everything.” Another kiss.

The sudden chastity of their closeness was surprising to Connor – Elijah was a particularly ravenous creature – but he adored it nonetheless.

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to nap. I would _very_ much like to hold you.”

“It’s only six in the evening.” Connor pressed their brows together, staring into Elijah’s tired-but-serene eyes, finding himself captivated by this facet of him, casual and in part domestic. It felt like a secret that should be kept to himself. This was his alone.

Kamski laughed hoarsely. “Connor. Look at me and ask me if I give a damn.”

Connor did not ask, but he supposed Kamski in all his extravagance did exactly what he pleased when he pleased it. The android laid on his side, smoothing Elijah’s hair and sweat from his face. He pulled Elijah close, touching brows as Elijah closed his eyes despite his still sweaty, sticky state. Connor didn’t care nor have the need for human cleanliness, and Elijah frankly didn’t have the shame for it.


End file.
